Fourth Of July
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: Story co-written by Laurzz and I. Just a fluffy piece about Danny and Lindsay. One-shot!


**Author's Note: This story was co-written by Laurzz and I, when we met this summer. It's just a fluffy oneshot that we thought all of our DL girls would enjoy. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Daniel Messer if you splash me I am going to kill you." Lindsay said as she and Danny took a "rain walk" in Montana. The couple had come to Montana so that Lindsay could introduce Danny to her family, and celebrate the Fourth of July with them.

"Oh come on Montana you take rain walks all the time."

"Not when I am in a nice dress. We didn't want to get wet, hence why we brought the umbrellas."

"You are no fun Montana." Danny said walking back over and taking Lindsay's hand. "Can we play in the rain if I get you out of that dress?" Danny asked as he slapped Lindsay's butt.

"Danny we are in eyesight of my parent's house, nobody is loosing any clothes." Lindsay said removing Danny's hand from her butt.

"Fine you won't let me remove your dress I am still going to get you wet." Danny said as he stepped in a large puddle. Lindsay let out a scream and Danny began laughing as she lunged forward to hit him. Letting go of her hand, he ducked her flying hand.

"I'm going to kill you." Lindsay screeched hitting him, finally connecting with his arm. "This was a new dress."

"It'll wash. Now that you are already wet will you please come play with me?" Danny asked throwing Lindsay his patented Messer smirk.

"No I told you I didn't want to get wet." Lindsay said crossing her arms over her chest while she glared at him.

"Fine, I'm going for a rain walk." Danny said putting his umbrella down. "I'll meet you back at the house." Danny turned away from Lindsay and headed towards the barn. Lindsay watched Danny's retreating back and after a few moments gave in. She set her umbrella next to Danny's and took off after him. Deciding she was close enough to him, Lindsay jumped on Danny's back.

"You're getting a little heavy for this Montana." Danny said taking hold of her legs.

"I'm not getting bigger, you are just getting weaker." Lindsay retorted kissing the side of his neck.

"I have no response to that. I thought you weren't going to play with me."

"Obviously I changed my mind. Now make tracks Cowboy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny why the hell did you make me play out in the rain? It's freezing." Lindsay said as the two of them headed back to the house.

"Stop acting like a girl, it's July." Danny said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"News flash I am a girl."

"You sure about that?"

"If I'm not a girl, what does that say about you?"

"Okay I take it back, you are all woman."

"Thank you. Now can we hurry back, I want to shower."

"I'm getting in first, unless you want to get in with me." Danny said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Once again we are in my parent's house."

"That didn't stop you last night." Danny shot back.

"And that ends our conversation on that topic."

"It's cause you know I'm right." Lindsay playfully elbowed Danny in the stomach.

"I know what we can do to decide who showers first." Lindsay said as she escaped Danny's grasp. "First one back to the house gets the shower." Lindsay called over her shoulder as she took off running. Danny started after her and couldn't help but laugh when Lindsay slipped in a puddle of mud.

"You okay?" Danny asked coming to stand in front of her.

"Yeah" Lindsay said sitting up, "I caught myself before I hit anything."

"I guess I can let you shower first, now that you are all gross and muddy."

"Thanks babe, now can you help me up?" Danny took her hands and started pulling. Instead of Lindsay standing up, she pulled Danny down into the mud with her.

"That was low Montana. Here I am trying to be sweet and caring, and you pull me into the mud."

"Poor baby, I think you'll live." Lindsay said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Don't kiss me; you are gross and muddy." Danny said pushing Lindsay away.

"You're gross and muddy too." Lindsay said pushing Danny back down into the dirt. She then moved over to lay her head on his chest. "Now will you please give me a kiss?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Why not, don't you love me?" Lindsay asked with a pout.

"Of course, I love you. I'll tell you what I will do you one better." Danny said moving Lindsay off him, and he got on his knee.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked sitting up in the mud.

"Lindsay Ann Monroe will you marry me?"

"Danny, we are already married, stop goofing off."

"I'm serious here Lindsay." Danny said as he slipped off her wedding ring. "You didn't get a proper wedding in New York and you deserve one. You deserve your family and friends there, and to wear a beautiful white gown. Besides, don't you want wedding pictures to show to Lucy when she gets older? I am being serious here Lindsay, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Danny." Lindsay said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Danny slipped her ring back on before wiping away her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too Lindsay Messer." Danny said leaning in for a kiss. They broke apart a few moments later when they heard their little girl giggling. The couple looked up towards Lindsay's childhood porch to see Lindsay's parents and Lucy watching them. Lindsay started blushing and Danny couldn't help but to laugh. He then stood up and offered Lindsay his hand. Taking his hand, the couple made their way up the porch.

"Congratulations you two." Lindsay's mom said. "Now you both need to hose off before you come in my house." She took Lucy and they headed inside, leaving Lindsay's dad on the porch with the couple.

"Guess I will go turn on the hose." Lindsay said heading down the porch's stairs with Danny right behind her.

"Danny come here a second." Lindsay's dad said.

'_Don't leave me,' _Danny inwardly screamed as he turned to face Lindsay's father and gave him a small nod. Lindsay squeezed his hand and headed to the side of the house. "Sir."

"I told you call me Mark."

"Okay, what can I do for you Mark?" Danny said heading back up the porch stairs.

"I know that you are already married and have a kid with my baby girl, but you never got the "you hurt her, I hurt you" speech, so here it is. Lindsay is my baby girl, and I would do anything to protect her. It's still hard for me to think I am not the only man in her life now. You'll know what I am talking about when Lucy gets older. So as Lindsay's daddy, I know you made a mistake and you fixed it, but if you ever hurt her again, you will have to answer to me. And I want you to know there is nothing I wouldn't do for my little girl."

"I do know what you are talking about, I already feel that way about Lucy. I promise you I won't do anything to hurt Lindsay ever again. She and Lucy are my whole world, and I meant everything I said when I married her."

"That's good to know. You remember that and we will get along just fine. Now you go hose off." Danny nodded and headed down the porch stairs. "Oh and Danny," Danny turned to look at Lindsay's dad. "I want you to know I haven't seen Lindsay smile like that in a long time." Danny didn't even try to fight the smile that crept across his face.


End file.
